


War Hammer

by scarletjedi



Series: cul de sac AU [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, M/M, Yet another story in my Dwarf Biker Hipster Elf au series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has noticed that Ori isn't a little kid anymore. Ori decides to do something about it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Ori bit his lip. "Actually," he said, "you might. If you don't mind, I was going to ask you anyway, but I--" Ori cut himself off. He nodded, as if steeling himself, and said, "Mister Dwalin, I would love if you could show me your war hammer."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Just...just smut. Unbetad smut. Look at the summary. That says all it needs to.

Dwalin was headed for a special hell.

Since his first tour, he had accepted the fact that a team of angels wouldn't be singing him to rest. He was okay with it, truly. He had no regrets about what he has done over the course of his military career. He knows he's rough around the edges. He tries to be a good person, the best he can be, and doesn't worry too much about the particulars. Honestly, he doesn't think he's actually done anything that would guarantee him a trip down below...if there really was one, and Dwalin wasn't sure that there was. (There were nights where his nightmares were more memories than not, and he would wake convinced that he was already in hell, that hell was inside his head.)

Either way, Dwalin was content with his life. Until now, that is. 

He was in his house, the one his father had left to him and Balin, and heard something from the library. Thinking Balin had come home early from the university, Dwalin walked in to ask him about the barbecue Thorin wanted to have next week, and stopped short. 

That was not Balin. 

On his hands and knees, cheek pressed to the floor to look under the big oak cabinet, was Ori--the lad from next door. 

Sweet merciful Mahal, what an ass. 

Dwalin was saved only by the fact that Ori wasn't truly a lad anymore. He was 24 and completely legal, but Dwalin was closer to 40 than 30, and Ori's brother Dori was fiercely protective of his baby brother. He wouldn't approve of Dwalin and Ori at all. 

Dwalin would feel better if this was the first time he'd noticed. Truth was, Dwalin had been noticing Ori's assets since the lad was 17--something that would get Dori in a right tizzy. Dwalin had seen Dori fight, they both gave weapons demos, Dwalin naturally with his war hammer and axes, and fought in the tournament at the Ren Faire in Tuxedo, and Dwalin didn't relish being chased down by the street by a man his brothers age, no matter how well he wielded his bolos. 

Dwalin's boot squeaked on the hardwood when he stopped short, and Ori froze. He looked over his shoulder and flushed a bright red. 

"Mister Dwalin!" He squeaked. That was the other thing. He knew the lad did it to be polite, but it put he wrong kind of ideas into his head. "Sorry!" He stood and turned and Dwalin mourned for the loss of that ass. "Mister Balin said I could borrow some of his books for my thesis, and I dropped my pen, and--"

"It's alright, lad," Dwalin said. "No need to apologize. Here." Dwalin crossed the room and lifted one side of the cabinet, pulling it out far enough for Ori to dart in and grab his pen. It was a tight fit, and for one glorious minute, Ori was pressed, warm and lean, along Dwalin's side. He nearly dropped the cabinet on his foot. Then Ori backed away, quick as a mouse, and Dwalin felt the loss like a chill. 

"Thank you," Ori said, jerking his head to flick some of his rather orange hair out of his eyes. For years, Ori had worn the same bowl cut, and either Dori hadn't penned him in for a cut, or Ori had won the battle to grow his hair longer. The longer hair, added to Ori's forked goatee and general lankiness, made him look exactly like the grad student he was. It was better for Dwalin's mental health than when he still looked like he belonged in high school. 

Dwalin's own hair was, well, gone. For a long time, (too long, Thorin often said) Dwalin had kept his hair long in denial that it was rather...thinning on top. When Dwalin woke one morning and realized his hairline started behind his ears, well, he took his razor to it and that was that. It wasn't the first time Dwalin had shaved his head, having gone though basic, then a serious of rougher looks, and he was still quite fond of the Mohawk. Each time he had changed his hair and shaved off a new patch, he had added a tattoo, usually a Norse rune of power. He had one for luck, one for strength, one for valor. He had health and protection. And now, they were all on display. Add to that the gages in his ears, the rings around the tops of his ears, and the fact that his beard and mustache still grew in thick and dark, for all that it was starting to streak with grey, Dwalin knew he looked fierce. Dori often stiffened at first sight of him. 

Ori never did. Ori never looked at Dwalin with fear, and that alone was enough to make Dwalin sweet on the boy. He was afraid, however, that it also gave him false hope. Lack of fear isn't the same as affection, after all. 

"Can _I_ help you with anything?" Dwalin asked, and nearly smacked his forehead. He was looking for a book. What help could you possibly offer him, you clot? 

Ori bit his lip. "Actually," he said, "you might. If you don't mind, I was going to ask you anyway, but I--" Ori cut himself off. He nodded, as if steeling himself, and said, "Mister Dwalin, I would love if you could show me your war hammer." 

Dwalin blinked, stunned. Ori flushed bright red, but he didn't back down. The lad-- _Ori_ went up yet another notch in Dwalin's estimation. 

"You want to see my...war hammer," Dwalin repeated. 

"Yes," Ori said, still bright red as he nodded sharply. "I've admired yo--it for a long time, and would love to watch you wield it up close and personal, so to speak." 

Dwalin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And maybe like to try your hand at wielding it yourself?" he asked. His voice was deeper than usual, rough, and he saw Ori shiver. 

Ori nodded. "That would be most wonderful," he said. Was it Dwalin's imagination, or did Ori sound out of breath? 

"It's in my bedroom," Dwalin said. He didn't move, didn't dare turn away, not if this was what he thought it was. 

"I had hoped so," Ori said. _Well,_ Dwalin though. _I don't think I'm misinterpreting this at all._

Dwalin thought quickly. If Balin wasn't home yet, he'd be out for another three hours for his weekly seminar. They had time, not as much as would be ideal, but enough. He gestured with his hand. "Would you like to see it now?" 

"Very mush so, yes," Ori said. He followed Dwalin out of the library and up the stairs to the back of the house, where Dwalin had claimed the master suite. Balin had let him, claiming that since his brother was bigger, it made sense for him to have the bigger space. And, he would joke, if Dwalin had his own bathroom, Balin didn't need to worry about keeping the main one clean for company. His decade and a half in the military had instilled some rather finicky cleaning habits on Dwalin, however, so he knew he had nothing to worry about when he opened his door and ushered Ori inside. 

Closing the door behind them, Dwalin said very quietly. "It's over there, by the dresser." It was propped up against the wall, too heavy to really mount. 

Instead of going to the hammer, Ori turned and walked up to Dwalin. Dwalin felt his heart pound. 

"Tell me I read this wrong," Ori said softly. They stood chest to chest, and Dwalin was nearly dizzy with it. "Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll leave." 

"You're not wrong," Dwalin said, and tired of wanting and never having, Dwalin grabbed Ori by the wrists. "And like hell you're leaving," he growled. "You're not going anywhere until I say you can." 

"Yes, Mister Dwalin," Ori said with a gasping sigh. Dwalin pulled him closed, caressed his cheek with a surprisingly gentle hand. 

"If we do this," Dwalin said. "I'll not let you go. You'll be tethered to an old man." 

"You're hardly old," Ori protested. 

"Old enough for your bother to pitch a fit," Dwalin said. 

Ori snorted. "Dori can mind his own business, for once. It has nothing to do with him. I don't care what he thinks." 

Dwalin smiled sadly. "Yes you do," he said. He knew he had to pull back; he knew he couldn't do this just for some early life rebellion. 

"You're right," Ori said, ducking his head. "I do. But I won't let it get in the way of what I want. Not this time." Ori twisted in Dwalin's grip so he was holding onto Dwalin's wrists instead. "I want this. And I want you." 

Dwalin searched Ori's eyes, and seeing his determination, his conviction, but most of all his affection, Dwalin nodded at last. 

"Have you done this before?" he asked, quiet. The thought of someone else touching _his_ Ori was not pleasant, but he needed to know. 

"Nothing that meant this much to me," Ori said. "I'd a friend in my Sophomore year who, well. We had fun, but it was never _him_ I was thinking of, if you know what I mean." 

"Me?" Dwalin asked. "You were thinking of me?" 

"I was wishing it was you," Ori said, stepping even closer. Dwalin let him push his arms back, and they stretched his chest, making his pecs pop and Ori seemed fascinated with their outline through Dwalin's shirt. He leaned in, rubbing his nose along Dwalin's collarbone. Dwalin held his breath, waiting to see what Ori would do. 

Ori bit down, sharp even though his shirt, and it sparked and lit the atmosphere like kerosene. Dwalin groaned, and grabbed Ori by his hips, lifting him and pulling him away. Ori stuck like a burr, fighting back until he let go with a gasp, and Dwalin was on him. He kissed that biting mouth, sucking at Ori's lip, and feeling Ori's teeth around his. Ori's legs wrapped around Dwalin's waist, his arms around Dwalin's shoulders, and for all his jealousy he was glad Ori wasn't new to this, that their first time could be one of equals, as much as they could be. 

He should have known Ori was a fighter. 

To save the cloth, Dwalin pulled his shirt off, let Ori attack his chest with lips and teeth, suck dark marks into pale skin and soothe them with his tongue. Dwalin fought with Ori's layers, bending his arms, pulling him away when necessary to get at Ori's freckled skin. Then Ori licked a stripe up Dwalin's neck, sucked at his pulse point underneath his beard, and Dwalin dropped him on the bed. 

Ori bounced, looking up at him with wide eyes and swollen lips and Dwalin worked his belt as fast as he could. Ori fumbled with is own pants, pushing them down and off, taking his shoes with them, and Dwalin noticed the lack of any sort of briefs even as he pushed his own down. Dwalin raised an eyebrow and Ori, if possible, colored even further. 

"You came prepared," Dwalin rumbled. Fully naked, he climbed onto the bed and over Ori. "You came over here to seduce me." 

_"Yes,_ Ori hissed as Dwalin sank down on top of him. "I knew you'd be home alone, and I was so fucking tired of _waiting_." 

Dwalin had to laugh, even as he ground down against he lovely warm body beneath him. "Waiting? You want to talk about waiting. You were _seventeen_ when I first noticed you, boy." 

"I was _fifteen_ when I noticed you," Ori said. "And seventeen when I started to hope." 

"Ori," Dwalin said, soft and near reverent. 

"Dwalin," Ori said, just the same. Then he grinned, bright and impish. "I would really appreciate it, if you would fuck me silly." 

Dwalin barked a laugh. "Oh, that I can do." He reached over, into the bed stand and grabbed the half-empty tube of lube. He made a note to buy more; they would be doing this again, and held it in his hands as he kissed Ori again. 

"I want to do so much," Dwalin said into Ori's mouth. "I've dreamed about your ass. About pounding it, about sinking in and just waiting, drawing it out for the both of us. I've dreamt of fingering you wide and open until you're begging, or licking you until you're wet and dripping." Ori moaned, and Dwalin grinned. "You like that idea? You want me to eat your ass?" 

"D-Dwalin." 

"I'll take that as a yes," Dwalin said. He placed a kiss in the center of Ori's chest, along his floating rib, next to his belly button, brushing Ori's cock with his beard, and felt more than heard Ori's bitten back cursing above him. 

“ _Dwalin!_ Don’t tease!” 

Dwalin grinned against Ori’s skin, flicking open the cap on the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Running his fingers together to warm the slick as best he could, he pressed a finger to Ori’s hole, rubbing a slow circle as he took the tip of Ori’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to suck gently as he pushed the tip in past the ring of muscle. Ori gasped sweetly above him, breathing out a shaky _”Fuck me,”_ even as he relaxed, letting Dwalin slip in all the way. 

Tight, velvet heat and Dwalin moaned as he took more of Ori’s cock, pumping his finger. Sucking gently, listening to the steady breathy moans and the scratch of fingernails on fabric as he worked his way from one to three fingers. 

“Please!” Ori cried, half pleading and half demanding. Dwalin moved back with a final swirl of his tongue, gently pulling his fingers free. Ori groaned, but Dwalin was standing, grabbing Ori by the thighs and tugging him to the edge of the bed. He braced once let on his shoulder, gripping Ori by the hip. With the other hand, he guided himself as he slowly pushed in. 

Ori bit his lip, face red and tendons tight, but the sounds were eager and just the right kind of surprised when Dwalin bottomed out. He stopped, waiting for Ori to adjust, smoothing a hand down Ori’s chest and pressing gently on Ori’s lower abs. Ori shuddered though a moan and rolled his hips as best he could. 

It was Dwalin’s turn to groan, as he finally, _finally_ thrust, holding Ori’s hip and running a hand down Ori’s thigh and under to push it back and up to the side. It changed the angle just enough, and Ori was thrashing, bucking like a wild thing and Dwalin rode it out, snapping his hips and making Ori squeal. He was moaning with every breath and Dwalin felt his own end coming. 

Gritting his teeth, Dwalin let got of Ori’s leg to grab his cock, stroking it only a few times before Ori was coming, silent as his breath caught, but back bowed like a dream and flushing red down his chest. Dwalin groaned and let go, thrusting through a release that took him by surprise with it’s intensity. 

Dwalin leaned forward, bracing himself on his hands as he slipped free. Ori made a wordless sound of protest, but grabbed Dwalin by his sides, pulling at him until Dwalin climbed onto the bed and fell over onto his back, pulling Ori with him. Ori hummed and molded himself into Dwalin’s side. Dwalin felt more content than he had in years, running his hand idly along Ori’s shoulder.

“Alright,” Ori said, breathless, into Dwalin’s shoulder. “You wield your war hammer excellently.” 

Dwalin snorted. “You weren’t half bad, yourself. You’re welcome to wield mine any time you like.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Ori said. “We’ve only just scratched the surface, after all.” He grinned up at Dwalin, and Dwalin smiled back. He was well and truly gone on the little scholar, and the sooner he just accepted that the better. 

“More data required?” Dwalin teased, and Ori blushed. 

“I can’t believe I was so forward,” he said. “I thought I was going to have a heart attack.” He ran his fingers though Dwalin’s chest hair, scratching lightly with his nails. Dwalin’s eyes half shut and he rumbled. “Worth it, though,” Ori said. “You were never going to make a move, and I was sick of waiting.” 

Dwalin cupped Ori’s jaw and kissed him. “I’m glad you did,” he said. He yawned, trying to hold it back between his teeth, then had to laugh softly when Ori was taken by surprise by a yawn of his own. 

“Sleep,” Dwalin said. “I’ll wake you before Balin gets home, and I’ll be here when you do.” 

Ori nodded, and drifted off in seconds. Dwalin stared at the ceiling for a long moment. They were going to have a lot to face, Ori’s brothers being a bg part of the problems ahead, their ages another. Dwalin fell asleep knowing that for Ori, it’d be worth it.


End file.
